


Unsaid Letters

by blairryface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairryface/pseuds/blairryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Bellatrix to Voldemort written after the Battle of Hogwarts set in an AU where Bellatrix survives the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid Letters

My Lord,

I've lied to you. I don't do everything you say because I admire you. Not anymore. I used to follow you because you were the future, the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived. Not anymore. I always wanted to be your wing woman in a fight. Now I want more than that. 

I want to be able to hold you close and whisper in your ear. I want to spend every spare moment talking to you. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to be able to answer all your questions for you. I want to be more than just another Death Eater. Because now it's not enough.

I want to notice me as someone important to you. I want you to teach me everything you know. I want you to listen to my suggestions, not just brush them aside. I want you to be the one I can confide in. I want you to know that I'll stick by you no matter what. I want you to know what I'm thinking. I want you to see me as your equal. I want you to return these feelings I have for you.

But it's impossible. I know that you will never love me. Why didn't you hug me like you did Draco? I've been with you since the beginning and you've never hugged me. Why did you have to be conceived under the affect of a love potion? Why can't you just be like everyone else? At least I'd have a chance with you then, a small hope that one day you could return my feelings. It kills me knowing you're standing right next to me and I can't show you how I really feel for fear of exclusion. 

The truth is, my Lord, I love you. I have done since you persuaded those dementors to help me escape from Azkaban that first time. It made me realise that you care about me enough to want me by your side. Just not in the way I hoped. 

You are the most powerful dark wizard of all time, another reason why I love you. You want the best for the wizarding world, unlike the ministry. You should be the minister of magic, not that Kingsley Shacklebolt. You know where muggleborns belong. 

But now none of this can happen. You're gone forever. Now I can't even be your second in command. There's no hope left. It's been one week. I don't know how much longer I can last. It will only be a couple of days until the ministry find me and put me back in Azkaban. I can't go back. Not with no one to break me out.

I will miss you forever and beyond. There's no point in living if I can't be with you. I'll see you soon, my Lord.

Yours forever,  
Bellatrix


End file.
